King Of Fighting Games (Suggested or Challenged by Hellbreaker)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Danny has beaten Dash and now Sam wants to give it a go! Sequel to Hellbreaker's Danny Beats Dash. One shot


Hello readers, this is the next fan suggested one shot, though it is a little different because this is in response to one of the many challenges created by Hellbreaker and as well acts as a sequel to Danny Beats Dash. Read on and I hope you enjoy! (And Hellbreaker I hope you enjoy as well!)

So it went on the couple battled it out in battle, deadly strikes and blows in Mortal Kombat. Several rounds went by and Sam had to watch again and again as Kabal inflicted massive damage on smoke. Her temper began to rise as cusses escaped her lips. Danny on the other had sat there casually almost bored.

"Sam do you mind if we could give it a rest?" he asked her and noticed she didn't blink because of her concentration. Momentarily smoke disappeared from the screen and Danny watched with interest as Kabal suffered multiple strike wounds and was knocked down.

"Ironic isn't it Danny," Sam said with a smirk but was shut down as the screen flashed fatality. She nearly through her controller down and didn't look at him.

"Sam we could stop or…" he was cut off when she took to the controls and picked a new character. He sighed but decided there was no choice he had but to continue to humor her and play and see where this would lead.

**Mileena **

** Freddy Krueger **

**Fight**

They once again battled it out, fists met fists… Teeth met claws and that's how the battle went on. With Sam trying with all of her might to bet Danny and well Freddy. No matter the punch kick or combo that she tried to activate Freddy was one step ahead with a dodge, block, and counter; not to say that Freddy didn't take a few hits every now and then but there was no use.

"Oh come on," Sam repeated over and over again and was sadly reduced to spamming the same attack over and over again to gain some ground. Tucker watched with eyes wide a Freddy's life bar was getting low and nearly depleted. He gasped, and couldn't believe his eyes; Danny on the other hand rolled his.

"If spamming is what it takes to win then I am not holding back with this one," he said and went into a half try hard mode and as soon as Mileena broke from punching he rolled out of the way and slashed her back. Both of their life bars were low and it was neck and neck. To anyone's eye it seemed like the game was neck and neck but to Danny and Sam it was frantic and that Danny just might come out on top. Sam was now the one who was backed up into the corner and all she could do was block as bit by bit her life bar was stolen away and then the attack stopped and Freddy went backwards.

"What are you doing Danny," she said confused and still frustrated from the game so far. He looked at her and Tuck and spoke.

"I am giving you the chance to beat me. If you can pull off a chain combo I am done for without a doubt but if you can't then I am using his fatality on you and let's just say it isn't pretty," he said to both of them and Sam nodded. She mashed the buttons to do the strongest combo in her mind when the TV shut off and both of them mashed buttons.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked furiously and Tucker hid a bit.

"Sorry my bad I sat on the remote," he said and quickly turned it back on. To all three of them a dizzying and spinning Mileena was seen and Danny closed his eyes and entered the button combination and all eyes were on the screen.

Freddy put his arms up and laughed. He looked to his left and summoned a fiery furnace to appear and the door opened wide with a blazing inferno. He turned to Mileena and jammed both clawed hands into her and threw her in. She landed and was set ablaze screams escaped her now burning body and Freddy waved at her just before slamming the door shut tearing off one of her arms.

**Freddy Wins**

**Fatality **

She dropped the controller and looked down. Danny felt bad but there was nothing he could do. Tucker, tried to get out of the room as not to suffer the Goth's wraith. Danny gently took Sam's chin and kissed her. She looked at him for a moment.

"You know I would have beaten you if the TV wasn't shut off."

"Yeah, I know."

"Want to beat the crap out of Tucker?"

"I think I'll just watch."

And Sam ran after the nerdy friend of hers, with Danny not too far behind.

"**Sam, wait Sam I didn't mean to, it was an accident… OUCH!" **Tucker yelled out.

Well Guys that is it. I hope you enjoyed! And if you want to read the original check out Hellbreaker and read some of his other stuff too! If you have an idea or challenge of you own, tell me in a review or PM! Favorite, Follow you know all of that good stuff. And until next time keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
